


At Moments Like This

by Cinderquill



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sorry this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderquill/pseuds/Cinderquill
Summary: Sometimes it's not fun being the short one.





	At Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it's not fun being the short one.

_That's not fair._

 

Yukyung watches as Karin reaches up to grab the bag of chips on the top shelf that Yukyung had desperately been trying to reach for the past 5 minutes. Yukyung had jumped up and down, stood on her tippy toes, and reached her hand out as far as she could. It's a little embarrassing considering the fact that Karin is about 3 years younger than her but was a head taller than her. 

 

"How long were you trying to get that bag of chips?" Karin teased as she hands Yukyung the bag. 

 

Yukyung silently pouts for a second before Karin and Yukyung places the bag of chips in the shopping cart along with the rest of the groceries.

 

"I think that's all we need," Yukyung ignores Karin's question as they both start pushing the shopping cart to the cash register.

 

It's at moments like this, while Karin and Yukyung stand in line at the cash register, where Yukyung wishes she was just a bit taller. If she was taller, Yukyung would probably have been able to grab the bag of chips on her own. She would be able to take photos next to Karin without Karin teasing her about how noticeable their height difference was after the photo was taken. She would not look like the younger one when Karin and Yukyung would hold hands while taking walks at the park or at the mall. Yukyung knows it's all wishful thinking, but hey. It's nice to think about it sometimes. 

 

But it's also at moments like this, as Karin sees a chocolate bar at the last minute and begs Yukyung to buy it, where Yukyung knows she's still the older one. Even if Yukyung is significantly shorter, Karin and Yukyung's age difference remains constant. Yukyung's height doesn't have any influence on time. So Yukyung takes on the role of the adult to tell Karin, "No you can't buy that, since we've already bought enough snacks to last at least 2 weeks", which causes Karin to pout. It's a satisfying feeling that this is her way of getting payback for getting teased about being short. Karin and Yukyung finish paying for the groceries and walk outside. 

 

After leaving the shopping cart at the store, Karin asks if she can have a piggy back ride, even giving Yukyung the cute puppy eyes, as Yukyung likes to call it. Yukyung laughs and doesn't decline because it's fun to carry Karin and Yukyung has the strength to do so. Karin immediately smiles and climbs onto Yukyung's back. Then Yukyung with Karin on her back starts jogging towards their car, both of them laughing. It's another reminder to Yukyung that Karin is a big, dorky baby. Emphasis on baby. 

 

Arriving at their car, Karin slides off Yukyung's back while Yukyung stands up, clearly out of breath. Yukyung only has about a second to breathe before Karin leans down to kiss Yukyung on the forehead. That's when suddenly Yukyung forgets that the groceries have yet to be put into the trunk and that Karin had to bend down in order to kiss her on the fore head. She just stands there for 5 seconds, not knowing what to say, until Karin jumps and down, waving her arms, to get her attention. 

 

"Yukyuuuuung? Earth to Yukyuuuung?" 

 

Yukyung snaps out of her daze and puts the groceries into the trunk. Then she opens the door and sits at the driver seat, and looks to her right, where Karin is already sitting. Karin smiles and giggles, and Yukyung can feel her cheeks heat up, as she starts the engine. 

 

_Maybe it doesn't matter if I'm short._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything before, so it's kinda sucky. Anyways I wanted to write a short thing for ELRIS, so here's the result at 12 AM. 
> 
> Also I suck at titles


End file.
